Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again!
by ObiOtaku16
Summary: On hiatus for now.
1. The Joys of Parenthood

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again!**

**Ch.1- The Joys of Parenthood**

Just when you thought it was over, its not! Now the FOP crew has to figure out how to deal with two teenage fairy brats, a rebellious pixie named Eddie Sanderson, and Pixies Inc. buying out Fairy World again. Not to mention Mara escaping from jail and determined for revenge!

"…Well, this certainly comes as a surprise." Wanda said as she read a letter she received from the toaster next to her. "The toaster isn't lifetime guaranteed?" Cosmo asked. "No…that's not what I'm talking…" "You blasted toaster! I knew when I bought you at the Fairy Flea Market; the price was too good to be true!" Cosmo yelled, shaking the toaster. "Cosmo! Listen to what I have to say!" Wanda scowled, thwapping her husband across the head. She turned back to the letter and started reading it out loud:

_Dear Mum:_

_Astro and I are doing fine. Fairy Academy has been great since the day Dad graduated from there, which I wasn't surprised at the amount of stories of the damage Dad caused there. It's almost Summer Break, and Astro and I decided to come visit you guys until school is back in session. I heard you were currently the godparents of Timmy Turner who saved Fairy World a multitude of times. I would love to meet him. Is he cute? Is he single? Oh yeah, Astro says hi, but only because I made him. His stupid Emo personality getting on my nerves…are you sure it's just a phase for a 1600 year old fairy teenager like him? Or is he just being like that because he's a "Goth?" Oh well…that's okay… We're arriving on the 9th of March next week…can't wait!_

_Luv, Charmy_

"The 9th?! That's tomorrow!" Cosmo exclaimed as he looked at the calendar that magically appeared next to him. "Well apparently Charmy mailed this letter a month ago…and she used snail mail." Wanda explained, pointing at the postage that marked it February 8th. "ARGH!! STUPID SNAIL MAIL!! WHY CAN'T THEY HAVE GONE FASTER?!" The pink-haired fairy sweatdropped, and shook her head. Just then, Timmy walked into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Morning, you guys. What's with all the yelling?" He asked sleepily. "This!" Cosmo snatched the envelope from Wanda and held it in Timmy's face. "Slow postage?" The teenager asked. "Yes! I think we ought to rebel against this!" Cosmo said indignantly. "Don't listen to him!" Wanda scowled, taking the envelope away and giving Timmy the letter. The brown-haired teen skimmed it, mumbling every so often. He looked up afterwards.

"Well, that's great! I didn't know you even had kids!" Timmy said happily. "So, I guess you guys do the nasty too, eh?" Wanda turned pink in the cheeks. "Yes, we're just like you." She said. Cosmo pushed her aside. "Except that I'm an adult, and I'm way larger than you!" He smirked. THWAP!! "STOP THINKING NASTY!!" Wanda yelled. "…Uh, I wasn't thinking like that…I meant that I was taller. What were you thinking?" The green-haired fairy asked suspiciously. "WHAT??! NOTHING!!" And to prove it, Wanda started beating the crap out of Cosmo. "Oh boy…" Timmy muttered, rolling his eyes. "Here we go again…"


	2. When A Pixie Drops In

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again!**

**Ch.2- When a Pixie Drops In**

Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy get more surprising news when a certain magical creature comes on by…

"Well, what do we do?" Timmy asked his godparents. Wanda smiled at her two companions. "Why not hold a party for them? They love parties, plus they can get to know their god brother." "Are you sure you're not talking about frat parties? You know how frustrated I get when I have to clean mud stains off the walls." Cosmo muttered. "Who says it we're going to invite other people, Cosmo?" Wanda asked. The green-haired fairy shrugged. "I don't know…seems logical to me." Wanda rolled her eyes before she turned back to Timmy. "Anyway, let's get planning and we'll hold it tomorrow when the twins come. Hopefully nothing will interrupt our little get together." At that point, they heard a suspicious sound like someone just pinged in. They then heard screaming, and a figure crashed down through the roof, landing on top of Cosmo.

"What the?" Timmy and Wanda walked over to the big gaping hole in the floor, and saw a spiky ebony-haired young man wearing a gray business suit and sunglasses with a dazed look on his face. Cosmo had swirls in his eyes as he lay under him unconscious. "…Hey! You're the Head Pixie's assistant! What're you doing here?" Wanda asked, whipping out her wand and holding it menacingly. The pixie slowly got up and dusted off his suit. She couldn't help but stare at this new bishounen for some odd reason. "Wait a second…I'm not here to take over anything…I'm just here to warn you guys about something," he said smoothly, "…And to ask if I can live with you temporarily." He added afterwards as a thought. "…Why is your voice sexy as vanilla with a cherry on top!" Wanda continued. He shrugged, fixing his hair and adjusting his pointy hat that floated above his head. "I'm as surprised as you are. Apparently, I expected to be dull and monotone as usual, but here I am, one pixie named Eddie Sanderson." He looked over his sunglasses, revealing deep purple eyes that were even sexier than Wandissimo's.

"It's the anime otaku curse! It's still around!" Cosmo scowled as he got up from the hole and glared at Eddie. "What's the anime otaku curse?" Eddie asked. "Well…" The green-haired fairy explained to him what happened last story, making sure to edit out all the parts with him...and Timmy. "…You mean Mara…that same crazy girl that took over Pixies Inc.!" Eddie said. "What? She took over your world? How!" Timmy asked. Eddie's eyes narrowed in contempt at the mere thought of it. "From what I heard, Mara escaped from jail, and she recruited the sprites for an army..." "Oh, don't tell me! She threatened to capture you guys. Isn't that right?" Cosmo asked. "Uh, no. Apparently my fellow brethren are too boring for her, but since I was different, she thought that I was a threat and made my uncle fire me because I'm too pretty for my own good." Eddie answered flatly. "Then she made her sprite army take over our world. "Pretty? You? But you're boring as cheese! And I like cheese!" Cosmo argued.

"Well I'm not boring anymore, am I?" Eddie asked, folding his arms and sticking his tongue out at him. "I think…" Wanda started before Timmy jumped in. "Hey! Why not stay with us until we deal with Mara again and you get your job back? Cosmo and Wanda's kids are coming over to visit, so why not meet them at the same time?" Eddie's eyebrows went up. "Really? It's okay?" "I was about to ask him that you know." Wanda said to Timmy. "Sure, why not? The more the merrier!" Timmy said happily before he smirked at the pink fairy. "…Here comes the craziness again." She said as she rolled her eyes. Cosmo in the meantime, was busy examining Eddie, wondering what was so great about him. "Huh, I guess you are pretty." He said.


	3. 20 Questions

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again!**

**Ch.3- 20 Questions**

Why not get a chance to know Sanderson in the meantime?

"…So what's it like to have an idiot like Cosmo for a fairy godparent?" Eddie asked Timmy as soon as he got settled into a room. "Well, there's not really a difference in the past 6 years..." He said. "Hey! I heard that!" Cosmo yelled from the other room across the hall. "But we still have fun, as long as Cosmo doesn't bring his pet hydra in the house anymore. So tell me, is the Head Pixie really your uncle?" Timmy asked. "That's what that cloud says." Eddie answered as he pointed at the floating cloud above them. "Even if he's not, I still say the Head Pixie is your uncle!" The voice from the cloud yelled. "…Okay, what about you? Can you tell me about yourself?" Suddenly, a mechanical robot arm zipped down from the cloud with some cards to read off of. "What's this?" Eddie asked as he took the cards. "Notes that I pretended to research about you but I really made it up because it sounded cool." The voice answered smugly.

An ebony eyebrow arched up in question as he finally read them out loud. "I'm 5' 10 when I'm in adult form and 8 inches tall in chibi form; the reason why pixies are smaller than fairies in chibi form is because we won't get exposed so easily, the reason why I'm the only one with spiked hair is because I'm a special pixie…" Eddie paused at looked up at the cloud. "Are you saying I'm special as in, special special? Or special, as in needs mental help special special?" He asked. "Special, as in…you're the coolest pixie out there, Sanderson. And I mean it too." The cloud responded. "Cool…anyway, continuing on, I was the only pixie born with purple hair, which is why my family forced me to dye it black…hey! Who told you that?" Eddie yelled. "Nobody…I made it up, remember?" The voice smirked. "Don't make me come up there!" The pixie scowled at the voice. "Hahahahahaha…just try it." The pixie snorted and ignored the cloud, still going on.

"I sometimes wish I was a fairy, and if I was a fairy, I would be a hyperactive teenager, something…" Eddie squinted to read the writing. "Your handwriting sucks! What does it say!" He shouted. "It says that you would be a hyperactive teenager because pixies age much slower than fairies, and you have a special ability that has to do with your eyes, which is why pixies wear sunglasses all the time. In fact, the color of your eyes determines what kind of mood you're in, sort of like you're your own mood ring. Purple eyes, you're normal, orange eyes: you're the king of sarcasm, blue eyes: well duh, it's obviously depression, red: you're pissed off, green: envious, yellow: happy or feel like acting blonde, pink: you're feminine! Kinda like that!" "…So what's your point?" Eddie asked. "It means that the strength of your magic powers vary with your mood. And did I mention you're the only one who has this?" The voice asked smugly.

"Hey! How come he's so special! What about me?" Cosmo yelled as he flew into the room. "Hush Cosmo…you'll have your turn to shine." The voice said. "But I want to be in the spotlight now!" He whined. "Would you like some cheese with that whine?" Wanda asked dully when she heard what was going on. "Ooh! Cheese!" He pounced on a block of cheese that was on the floor and practically made out with it in front of everyone. "You people are weird…even I have the decency of getting a room when I'm going to screw the cheese." Eddie said. Wanda and Timmy looked at him funny, wondering if there was something about pixies that they didn't know about. Or it could just be him. "Uh, did I just say that? Well, I meant as a technical term…I think." Eddie started laughing nervously before he pinged out of the room.

"Okay…I think that's all I want to know about Sanderson…" Timmy said, sweatdropping. Wanda blinked, something finally dawning on her. "Doesn't he have the same name as your dead gerbil?" "Yeah, I just realized that too. I guess SHE'S too lazy to think of a really good name." The pink-hatted teen smirked. "Hey! I like that name! It suits Sanderson very well!" The voice yelled. "Besides, you're going to have a whole bunch of randomness once the twins poof in tomorrow! So if you value your sanity, respect my authority!" "Now she's going South Park on us." Timmy whispered to his godmother. "I heard that!" A giant banana tumbled out of the cloud and landed on top of Timmy. "Ooh! Now I'm going to make out with the banana!" Cosmo squealed as he pounced on the giant fruit. "…Cosmo?" "Yes?" The green-haired fairy asked, batting his eyelashes at his wife. "You're an idiot." "But I'm your idiot!" He answered happily. "I'll say!" Eddie called from another room.

A/N: Well, chapter three is finally up! Wonder what's gonna happen now? Just wait and see! Oh yeah, if you wanna see some art that I've done go to my profile page and click on the link!


	4. Socially Inept And Not Smart

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again!**

**Ch.4- Socially Inept and Not Smart**

The twins arrive with a bang…literally! What kind of craziness will ensure now?

The next day, Timmy's room was transformed into a club, complete with a DJ and everything else. Wanda thwapped Eddie over the head when he tried to sneak a few chips into his mouth. "The party hasn't started yet!" She scolded. "I couldn't help it! They're taking too long to appear!" Eddie scowled. "They might be brats, but they like to be fashionably late." Cosmo said as he poofed up a club soda. Wanda poofed up a newspaper and started whacking Cosmo with it. "No! Bad boy! Poof that away until the party starts!" Eddie and Cosmo exchanged sullen looks behind Wanda's back before they flew over to a chair and sat down in it. "Well, what time does the party start?" Timmy asked.

Wanda looked at her watch. "…Four…three…two…one..." CRASH! Eddie, Cosmo, and Timmy jumped up in surprise as a moped skidded to a stop in front of them. "Here they are!" At that point, a teenage boy turned up his visor on his helmet. "Hi mum! Hi dad!" he greeted. Dark blue eyes twinkled at the group as he took off his helmet, revealing spiky hair that matched his eyes. He wore black clothes and a couple gold earrings in his ears. "Hi Astro! Where's Charmy?" Wanda gushed as she hugged her son. Astro scoffed as he pointed at the wall next to the hole where he busted through. "She's coming." They heard another moped coming, and it crashed through the exact place where the dark-haired fairy pointed out. Eddie and Timmy blinked, wondering who that could be.

A slender figure slid off the moped and took off her helmet. Eddie and Timmy's mouth practically dropped to the floor as they surveyed her. She wore an outfit similar to Star and Twinkle's, with the color of her hair. Nelly's 'Hot in Herre' song started playing in the background as Charmy whipped her long turquoise hair around slowly and started walking. Her turquoise eyes smirked as she brushed her hips by Timmy and Eddie's legs before going over to her brother and parents. The two bachelors turned their heads to check out her backside and whistled. "Damn…she's fine." The purple-eyes pixie said, still wondering if what that sexy fairy was real. "If I wasn't human…" Timmy sighed. "Well that doesn't mean you can't still flirt with her, right?" Eddie asked. "No…it doesn't, does it? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Timmy smirked. "Of course…last one to run introduce your self to that hot chick is the loser!" Eddie bolted off the couch with Timmy following close behind him.

"…He was kicked out of his job so he's temporarily staying with us." Cosmo started before he heard thundering behind him. "Here's Eddie and Timmy now." The pixie and the pink-hatted teenager were so close that they accidentally tripped over each other's feet, and Eddie went sprawling. He tried to catch his balance by grabbing onto something. What Eddie didn't count on was Charmy's chest. "…YOU PERVERT!" Charmy screamed, punching the poor young man into the atmosphere. Astro sighed, shaking his head.

"Why do you always do that to every single guy? It was an accident, and you know it." He then headed for the refreshment table. "Gosh, you are like, so not smart you know?" Charmy asked, putting a hand on her hip. "At least I can defend myself." While the twins were squabbling, and Wanda was trying to break it apart, Cosmo leaned over to Timmy. "Just to let you know, one of them is socially inept and there other is not smart." "…And why are you telling me this now?" Timmy asked. The green-haired fairy shrugged. "I don't know. Heads up." They moved to the side as Eddie finally came flying down and crashed into the floor. "…Does this mean I lost?" he asked with a dazed look on his face.


	5. Back At Pixies Inc

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again!**

**Ch.5- Back At Pixies Inc.**

O/ Mara's back, and she's gonna get revenge! Hey na, hey na! Mara's back! O/

Mara smirked as she once again was sitting in a throne made of a plush material, watching her subjects scurry by. "Hah…taking over Pixies Inc was a cinch." She said to her servant. "You're more evil than me…and I like that in a person…I think it's their most attractive trait." The Head Pixie said in his dull monotone voice. "Did I say for you to stop, servant?" Mara asked. The Head Pixie rolled his eyes and continued fanning down the teenage girl. "I've noticed that my assistant/nephew isn't around." He observed. "Of course not, I made you fire him and kick him out of Pixies Inc. I can't stand little rebels like him." She sneered. "Not to mention you've turned this place into a sprite–ruled world. I always cringe at the thought of that." H.P said.

"Sprites are evil and are not like fairies and pixies. In fact, I like that in someone who is evil. They get someone evil to do their evil bidding. That's like, evil times two." Mara looked at the pixie with an irritated look on her face. "You pixies are so boring and dull! Why can't you be exciting!" She screamed. "It's our nature, besides; my nephew was born different than the rest of us. You've could've asked him, but you did kick him out." H.P said. At that point, an evil smirk curved on her face. "Your nephew, eh? What's his name?" She asked sweetly. "…Not like I'd tell you." H.P replied. Mara growled in frustration and stomped around a bit before going back to H.P. "Look here, you boring pixie! Give me his name or else!" She threatened. "Or else what?" H.P smirked in his dull tone. "Or else I'll turn your fellow pixies into sprites!" She laughed evilly, grabbing a nearby pixie that had the misfortune to fly along.

"No. Don't. I'm too lovable to be a sprite. I beg of you. Stop. Please." The pixie said flatly. Despite the pixie's dull protests, Mara grabbed his cell phone and pointed it at him. PING! The young pixie turned into a sprite, which is like a hippie, only much more insane. "Your name is Rainforest Tree Hugger Autumn Sun Whatever." Mara muttered into his ear. As if snapping out of a dream, the pixie looked around. "Dude, like, what happened? I have like, this urge to like, hug a tree!" He looked around to see if there were any trees, but seeing none, he started going insane. "PLANT TREES! MUST JOIN GREENPEACE! SAVE THE RAINFOREST! RECYCLE BOTTLES AND CANS! GET HIGH ON LOVE AND PEACE AND PROSEPERITY AND ALL THAT!" He laughed maniacally as he flew somewhere. "Oh no. Anything but that. I'll tell you his name." H.P mumbled.

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere." Mara smirked. "His name is Edward Sanderson, and he has this condition…" H.P started. "Silence! I don't need anymore information. I just might know where your darling nephew just might be." The evil otaku chuckled with mirth as she barked orders to another pixie floating around to ping her to the Turner house, leaving a sprite in charge of everything.

Meanwhile…

"…I sense a disturbance in the Force…" Eddie said in the middle of watching Fairly Odd Parents. "Why do you say that?" Astro asked as he sat next to the pixie. "I don't know, but something's going to go down soon." He answered. "Really? Like what?" Astro asked. "Have you ever heard of an evil anime otaku named Mara Jade?" Eddie asked. "…Is it that one chick that tried to take over Fairy World once? And that she was boring and dull?" "…Uh…that was my people, Astro. Besides, it was my uncle's idea, not mine." Eddie said. "Oh! Then is she the one who took over the earth once and made all the bishounen her slaves?" "That's her." The pixie replied. "Oh." Astro and Eddie continued watching Fairly Odd Parents in silence until a random comment was inserted because the author thought the story was getting boring and wanted something exciting to happen. "…I think you're cute." Astro said. "…That was totally uncalled for, Obiotaku16." Eddie muttered, knowing it wasn't the teen saying it. Or was he?


	6. Give Me Some of That Pixie Love!

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again!**

**Ch.6- Give Me Some of That Pixie Love!**

When Astro and Timmy rummage through the attic of the house, they find something that suddenly makes them lust after poor Eddie!

"…I sure as heck don't know why Dad's making me clean the attic." Timmy grumbled as he walked up the stairs with several cleaning supplies in his hands. "Cheer up Timmy! When your parents get old, you can just stick them in a retirement home!" Astro said as he followed the pink-hatted teen. "That's what I'm going to do with my parents!" As soon as they reached the door that opened into the attic, Timmy realized that he'd never been in the attic for a while, and wondered what kind of cool antique stuff was in there now. "Well, you'd better start if you're gonna get done quicker." The dark-blue haired fairy said as he poofed up a mop and a bucket. "I thought you said you were going to help me?" Timmy asked suspiciously. "I only said that to prevent Eddie from calling me lazy and throwing his cell phone at me." He smirked.

"Well you've haven't really contributed to the housework since you arrived." Timmy pointed out. "Right and that was the reason I wanted to prove all of you wrong." "Uh huh…well poof up a vacuum and start." So in a few minutes the two teenagers cleaned up the attic, even organizing all the junk in there. Just as Timmy and Astro put the last box on top of the others, a small container of glowing powder fell out and rolled onto the floor. "Huh…wonder what the heck this thing is?" Timmy picked it up and read it aloud. "Tinkerbell's Pixie Dust." He looked at Astro. "You don't suppose…?" The fairy teen shrugged. "Open it and see. Maybe Eddie knows what it is?" Timmy nodded and licked his finger, sticking it into the powder after he opened it. "Are you actually going to eat it? What if it's radioactive?" Astro asked in an excited voice. "That's okay…I like living on the wild side." Timmy then licked his finger clean, with nothing happening.

"Well that sucks…must be defective." He said with a disappointed look on his face. Astro couldn't contain his excitement anymore and tasted a handful. "…You know, this tastes so familiar…but I can't seem to put my finger on it…no pun intended." Timmy tasted the powder again, this time a handful. "Yeah, it's like magical Pixie Sti…" His eyes suddenly started twitching, Astro freaked out a bit as he saw Timmy drop the powder and his pupils dilated. "…Tim..." He asked, before his pupils dilated, and also started twitching. They both started hyperventilating madly for a few minutes before they stopped with seemingly deranged looks on their faces. "...So…horny…must…make pixie ass…ours." They mumbled like zombies as they started down the stairs and towards their target, which had just finished taking a shower. "Oh hey guys, already done with the attic? Astro, I hope you at least did some work." Eddie said. "Pixie…" Astro said, reaching out for Eddie.

Charmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were busying drinking hot chocolate and eating crackers when they suddenly heard a scream from out of nowhere. "What the hell?" They turned around, just in time to see the purple-eyes pixie being chased down the upstairs hall with just a towel on by a deranged Astro and Timmy, who were stripping as they ran after him. Charmy let out a scream and covered her eyes. "ACK! MY EYES! I'M BLIND FROM SHEER NAKEDNESS!" She then poofed to her bedroom. "Poor girl…must not be used to it." Cosmo chuckled as he went back to drinking tea. Wanda snorted and thwapped her husband across the head in irritation. "Of course not! That was your son and godchild…will you something about it?" She huffed. Cosmo rolled his eyes and got up from the couch, putting down his cup of tea. "Fine, ruin their fun…" The green-haired fairy flew up the stairs and stopped at the top.

"GET A BEDROOM!" He yelled. "…Cosmo!" Wanda thwapped him across the head again as he came back down. A few minutes later they heard muffled sounds coming from somewhere, and Wanda gestured for Cosmo to go back. He reached the closed bedroom and knocked on the door. "Hey! I sure as heck don't know what you're doing in there, but keep it down to a minimum!" The reply he got wasn't what he thought it would be. "GIVE ME SOME OF THAT PIXIE LOVE!" Astro's voice screamed. Cosmo paled as he heard sounds of a whip and chains behind the door, including Eddie's voice screaming, "YES MASTER!" "OH MY GODS! WANDA! THEY'RE DOING STUFF IN THERE!" Cosmo yelled. "Don't worry; it's not a big deal." Wanda replied as she thumbed through a beauty magazine. "They're rehearsing a play that's for Drama Club at Timmy's school. It's a parody of Romeo and Juliet. Trust me; it's really hilarious." Cosmo pointed at the door. "DOES THE PLAY INVOLVE MOANING AND GRUNTING?" "Oh, that's the part where Tybalt dies dramatically."

Cosmo smacked his face in frustration. "ARGH! I'm the idiotic one, yet I know what's going on in the bedroom! They're getting it on!" Wanda let out a laugh before she turned to another page. "If they were, wouldn't I hear the sound of a bed whacking against the wall?" At that point, they heard a few thumps against the bedroom wall upstairs. "Huh, looks like Romeo found out that Juliet is alive, and is now dying dramatically from the poison. Poor Romeo…if only he had waited a few more seconds…" Wanda sniffed. Cosmo sweatdropped and shook his head. "Never mind! What's the point in trying to convince you?" He then sat back down and starting drinking his tea, forgetting what just happened in a matter of seconds.

An hour later, Astro, Timmy, and Eddie came out of the bedroom with goofy looks on their faces. "Hahahaha…who knew there were those many ways to use chips and dip like that?" Eddie giggled as he stumbled to his bedroom, running into the wall before he went inside. Charmy had finally decided to come out and found a trail of chips and dip coming from the bedroom down the hall. "…OH MY GODS! DID YOU USE MY SNACK FOOD TO LICK OFF THE ONE PERSON I FIND THE MOST IRRITATING BUT SOMEWHAT ATTRACTIVE OTHER THAN TIMMY?" She screamed at Astro. "Maybe…" He giggled madly just thinking about it. "ARGH! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" She then whipped out a hammer and started chasing after them. "Like mother, like daughter." Cosmo said. "Hey! Who ate all of my collection of my special Pixie Stix powder from the 70's?" Wanda asked as she poofed back into the living room. "I was saving that for a special occasion." Cosmo shrugged and continued eating. "I'm pretty sure Timmy and Astro didn't eat it."


	7. We Put The Word Fun In Dysfunctional!

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again!**

**Ch.7- We Put the Word "Fun" In Dysfunctional!**

It's yet another commercial break for our no-plot whatsoever story, with a character returning, and some secrets revealed as well!

Charmy, Timmy, Astro, and Eddie were sitting out a patio table, discussing a few matters… "Okay, if you were gay, who would you find really attractive? Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, or that guy who played Achilles in 'Troy?" Charmy asked. "You mean Brad Pitt?" Timmy asked. "Yeah! That blonde guy whom every other girl says he's hot." "Oh, well, Orlando Bloom." Timmy answered. "Ew! Orlando Bloom? How gross! I mean, he's a stud in 'Lord of The Rings', but seriously, if I was gay, I would find Keanu Reeves really hot." Astro argued. "Okay, now you guys are sick…I happened to have watched 'The Matrix: Reloaded', and puked after I watched that scene where Keanu Reeves shows his pasty white ass 27 times." Eddie scowled. "…What do you mean 27 times? He only shows it…let's see…three times I think." Astro counted on his fingers, trying to remember. Everyone looked at the pixie, which his eyes were a deep shade of pink.

"…Okay okay…I usually like to rewind the movie back nine times and stare at his pasty white ass. There, I admitted something nobody would ever guess about me." He grumbled. "Hey! That gives me an idea! Let's all reveal our deepest secrets!" Charmy said suddenly, perking up. "What? Why!" Astro demanded. "Because since we're all gonna be living together for a while, I suggest we get to know each other really well!" She answered. Astro sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine…I'll go first." He cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. "…I'm a homosexual." Everyone blinked and exchanged confused glances with each other. "…I'm gay, dammit! I love guys because I'm afraid of girls! But people treat me different, which causes me to go into depression, which is why I'm wearing black!" He yelled. It suddenly dawned on them. "Oh! Well you should've said you were gay before!" Charmy pointed out. Astro scowled and crossed his arms. "I thought you'd treat me different."

"What, no! Of course not! I'm your sister! Seeing two guys together turns me on!" Charmy said. "…I thought you were a homophobe. You sure act like it." Timmy said. "I never said I was a homophobe…I love anime yaoi and shounen-ai! I just thought you'd get creeped out, not to mention…" She pointed at Eddie, who shivered in anticipation. "Ooh, I like this whole, 'revealing secrets' type of thing. Let's do more!" So within a few minutes, deep secrets were revealed within the little circle, with Timmy revealing he was hot for Cosmo and wanted to get it on with him, Eddie admitting he likes watching girly soap operas, Astro admitting that he likes to dress up in girl's clothes, (which earned him a whack on the head from his twin), and Charmy herself revealing that she was a summer, not a winter. "…That's not a secret you bimbo!" Astro growled. "Okay fine, I like to peep into guys' locker rooms and see if there are naked guys."

At that point, Astro, Timmy, and Eddie scooted away from her with freaked out looks on their faces. "What? What's the matter?" she asked. "PEEPING JANE!" They screamed, pointing at her. "What? Who's a Peeping Jane? Let me see!" A crash sounded from out of nowhere, and everyone turned their heads to see Luke Skyskipper in the big hole he created. "Hi Timmy! Who are those two guys and that foxy chick?" Luke asked. Charmy was instantly smitten and floated over to the red-haired teenager. "Hi, I'm Charmy, Cosmo and Wanda's sexy daughter. Those two pinheads over there are my twin brother Astro, and my pixie servant, Eddie Sanderson." She said as she batted her eyelashes at him. "Hey! I'm not your servant!" Eddie yelled. "Ignore the darling, Luke…he's just jealous because I think you're sexy and he's not." "Who says I want your opinion, you skank?" Eddie yelled again, his eyes flashing red.

He growled under his breath and started to fly off towards the break room, with Astro following and trying to assure him that she didn't mean it. Timmy stayed behind and greeted Luke. "How come you weren't in the first six chapters of this story?" he asked. "Oh, I was just wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend…you know how she gets when I'm not with her most of the time." Charmy let out a growl of rage. "You have a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me so I wouldn't have made a fool of myself!" She screamed. "…What?" Luke asked. At that point, Charmy flew over to a camera, grabbed the set, and stuck it in an empty room with just a chair. "From now on we're going to have a one-on-one interview with the camera on what goes on in the house. And that includes phone calls!" She then flew away angrily, lashing out at some poor media folks scurrying around. "Is it just me, or has this suddenly now become a reality TV show?" Luke asked. "I dunno…I'm just as confused as you. But I know one thing….we put the word 'fun' in dysfunctional." Timmy said.


	8. The Story So Far

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again!**

**Ch.8- The Story So Far**

The Current Cast:

Timmy Turner: The star of the show Fairly Odd Parents, he's currently 16 years old and has Cosmo and Wanda for his fairy godparents. He's the type to do things without thinking first, which get him into all sorts of trouble and misadventures. He's the type who doesn't say anything wrong, so everyone likes him.

Cosmo Cosma: Timmy's fairy godfather, his stupidity is way off the charts, but he doesn't mind it at all. He is happily married to Wanda, and has two kids named Charmy and Astro. He's the fun, very horny, hyperactive one of the bunch. I don't know why, but it seems reasonable.

Wanda Cosma: Timmy's fairy godmother and Cosmo's wife. She's the smart one, and is always the nagging one, which makes her kind of irritating to be around. She looks after Timmy and Cosmo when they get into all sorts of messes and need help getting out of them.

Astro Cosma: The son of Cosmo and Wanda and twin brother of Charmy, he's usually the anti-social, Goth type, but his gay roots flare up whenever he sees a cute guy. He has a crush on Eddie, but won't admit it until he's forced to. He's the depressive one of the house since he's a lot quieter than everyone else.

Charmy Cosma: The daughter of Cosmo and Wanda and Astro's twin sister, her bossy attitude drives her to become quite unpopular, especially with Eddie, since he's always on the end of her abuse. She claims it's because she hates him, but she's really desperate for someone to love her…but who would it be?

Luke Skyskipper: An alternate universe agent called a bishoujo trainer, his job is to make sure that no harm comes to the Fairly Odd Parents world. Basically he has to keep his evil girlfriend Mara Jade from destroying all that is sane by inserting randomness. But he is very lazy, which makes him the outcast by the rest of the house.

Eddie Sanderson: Assistant to the Head Pixie, he arrives with some bad news and has to live with Timmy for a while until they drive Mara from Pixies Inc. He's the type to say anything on his mind when it needs to be said, which causes Charmy to hate him for an odd reason. He's very sensitive because he thinks its racism, and dislikes her for that, unknowing the real reason…

"Hey! What's that?" Timmy asked suspiciously as he saw the list. "What I made your personalities to be." Replied the floating cloud. "So shut up and talk to the camera." Timmy grumbled and obeyed.

(Week one) INNER FEELINGS SEQUENCE:

TIMMY: First thoughts? Well, it's different than the first season, that's for sure! In fact, the author might actually have originality! (Gets thwacked in the head with a brick) Ouch! Okay okay…right now, I suppose things aren't too bad…took us three days to figure out where Luke was going to stay, so right now I'm bunking with Astro, because he'll totally rape Eddie if they were roommates, so Luke is bunking with him. And Cosmo with Wanda for obvious reasons, though I don't know why Charmy gets her own room. How come she's always nice whenever I'm around her, and violent and abusive with Eddie?

ASTRO: How come Charmy gets her own freaking room? She's not special enough! Mom says it's because Charmy doesn't trust any of the other guys being her roommates other than Timmy, and why is that? Heck, she can kick ass if anyone tried to do anything to her! And I suppose they're trying to keep me out of Luke and Eddie's room by putting padlocks on the door...but it's not like I'm going to anything with them! Does no one love me? …What? It's because I'm gay and might rape them? Who said that? (Looks around) I'll kick their ass!

EDDIE: Hmm…Timmy's pretty cool, Cosmo and Wanda I don't have a problem with, and I've learned to stay away from Astro, but Charmy's the one I have problems with. I think it's because she's racist and hates me, so she calls me pervert, gross, whatever. Well do you think I'm going to take any crap from her? Obviously not! As for Luke, he's not technically part of anything FOP, but hey, I'll give the guy a chance. He seems nice and is not abusive or violent. (Screams off camera for Charmy to hear) I'M NOT A PERVERT!

CHARMY: What? People are talking about me? There's nobody saying anything…What? They said I have bossing around problem? Okay, so I admit I'm getting to be a house warlord…but you would too if everyone in house has an attitude! If they all pipe down and listen to me, we wouldn't have any problems! What? No, I'm not that voice of reason, I just happen to know I am always right about everything. …And be nice to everyone, especially Eddie? WHY? He's a pervert! (Screams off camera for Eddie to hear) YOU ARE A PERVERT, YOU PERVERT!

LUKE: I think I can actually relax here, considering Mara isn't around to bug me and make me do stuff. But I kinda have a problem with Astro trying to get into Eddie's room and mine. I know that he acts gay and all, but please, enough is enough! …What? He is gay and likes Eddie instead? Oh! Well, never mind then…he can sneak into our room anytime! Eddie: (off camera): What? Are you insane in the brain?

WANDA: Already a week and everything is chaotic and off the wall! If they don't pipe I'm going to have to nag the boys until they beg for me to stop. Actually, I don't mind their stupidity to be men, though I do wish Charmy would be more lady-like and be nice to the rest of her housemates…

COSMO: First thoughts? Well like Timmy says, it's different, but I think we can take diversity in this house. After all, I have a gay son, a dictator-like daughter and a nagging wife. Not to mention a lazy bishoujo trainer, a not so perfect godchild, and a whiny pixie who needs to be slapped around. I dunno, what do you think? (Sees above mentioned people to the side) EEEK! Run away! (Flees with them running after him in rage)


	9. Welcome Back To Randomness!

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again!**

**Ch.9- Welcome Back to Randomness!**

Well, the last chapter didn't go too well, so I guess I better scrap the whole reality TV show thing for now…

"That was a totally stupid chapter...I agree with ash vault rose garden." Astro said as they poofed into Fairy World. "So why are we here?" Timmy asked. "We're going to Wishfixers because you keep making stupid wishes for one thing." Wanda said. "Like what?" "Well, remember that time where you wished for…" But she got interrupted when someone let out a shriek behind them. "It's Mara! She's back from the dead...I mean jail!" Timmy said, pointing out the angry brown-haired girl that was on a familiar floating cloud. "Eeek! It's Mara, the evil anime otaku bishounen trainer!" Cosmo squealed, jumping into Eddie's arms. "…Well that saves us the trouble of finding out who she is." He said, dropping Cosmo onto the ground. "Hey…isn't that Goku's cloud?" Charmy asked suspiciously. "Who are you?" Mara asked coolly, eyeing the way the fairy girl was clinging onto the pixie's arm a little. Charmy noticed, and blushed a little, stepping away from him.

"My name is Charmy, and I'm Cosmo and Wanda's daughter. This is Astro, my twin brother, and Eddie Sanderson." She said, pointing them out to her. "…Ah, you're that pixie I threw out of Pixies Inc., aren't you?" Mara smirked evilly. "Give me back my job and return Pixies Inc. to normal!" Eddie growled. "Uh uh…no way Jose. I've got plans for you, my little pop tart." Mara said, seizing Eddie by the arm and pulling him onto the cloud. "Hey! Why are you holding that loser hostage?" Charmy demanded. "Excuse me? Are you contradicting what I'm doing?" Mara asked crisply as she put magic handcuffs on Eddie's wrists. "Well, no duh! What did ever Sanderson do to you?" Astro asked. "He didn't do anything…I'm just holding him hostage so I can use his magic powers to take over the world! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cosmo looked at Mara. "Wouldn't this be your second try?" he asked. "…Okay fine, again. There, happy now?" Mara asked. "Try the line again." Timmy suggested.

"No. Well, goodbye everyone, I'll remember you all in therapy." She said, and started to fly off. "Hey! You're taking away my love!" Astro yelled, shaking his fist at her. "Yeah! And you can only ride that cloud if you've got a pure heart!" Luke yelled. "And from what I know, you sure ain't got a pure heart!" At that point, the cloud faded so that Mara fell through. Eddie watched as Mara fall to earth screaming as he floated in the air. "You're right…she is crazy." He said as Wanda unlocked the handcuffs. "But at least she won't be bothering us for a while, that is, until she gets back up here." Wanda replied, making sure everyone was present. "So what are we waiting for?" Timmy asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I dunno, what were we here for?" Cosmo asked. "Something about cheese?" Astro asked. "Dude, I think the randomness is back." Timmy said. "It is? Hooray! Let's celebrate by dancing!" Everyone except for Wanda, Sanderson, and Chramy started dancing stupidly. "ARGH! Why do I have to get stuck with dumb people?" She said, crossing her arms and looking away in an uncanny female version of Vegeta. "If it weren't for dumb people, would you have been born?" Eddie asked, pointing at Cosmo, who was trying to break-dance but wasn't very successful.. "Hey! I'm not dumb! I'm just intelligently disabled!" Cosmo argued. "Who can argue with that logic?" Wanda asked. Suddenly, there was a gasp. "Is that the beautiful voice of sweet Wandita?" A smooth voice said from out of nowhere. "…Oh great….it's Juandissimo." She said, clapping a hand to her face in irritation.

"Oh Wandita, it has been so long…I was afraid that we would never see each other again!" Juandissimo said, taking her hand and kissing it. "To me, even your voice is like a chorus of a thousand angels!" He continued to kiss it more. "Um…that's very flattering." Wanda said. "…Excuse me…if you're not gay, you shouldn't be kissing my hand." The Spanish fairy looked up to see a pair of smoldering purple eyes that were a shade darker than his. Juandissimo gasped. "Cosmo, is that you? Why, it seems you have become more intelligent! More handsome with beautiful black hair like mine! And smartly dressed too! Have you decided to be like me?" Eddie's eyes grew flat. "Um, I think you're confusing me with him." He pointed at Cosmo, who was growling and cracking his knuckles. "Oh…well then. That's too bad. Who are you, oh so much smarter than Cosmo?" The Spanish fairy asked.

"My name is Eddie Sanderson, and I'm a pixie." Eddie said, rolling his eyes. "A pixie…in Fairy World? How strange, yet very exciting! I…am Juandissimo!" He started ripping and poofing back his white over and over again. He then repeated the phrase in Spanish as he did some arm curls with weights. "We will become good friends, no?" "…Does that mean yes?" Eddie asked. Astro pushed past the pixie and scowled at Juandissimo. "Hey, can't you see he doesn't want to be friends with you?" The fairy asked. "…Who are you, and why do I have this urge to beat Cosmo into the ground?" "I'm Cosmo and Wanda's son! You might be handsome at all, but you know who's handsomer than you?" Astro asked. "...Who?" "He is!" Astro then pointed at Eddie. "…Is this true!" He gasped once again, being dramatic as he put a hand to his forehead. The pixie bonked the dark-haired fairy on the head. "I thought we would become good friends, but it seems that you are competition! So be it! I shall come live with all of you for a while!" "What! Why!" Wanda asked.

"Because I am lonely, and I feel like living in a house with 7 other different people, like a reality TV show!" Juandissimo exclaimed as he showed off his biceps. "…You and your big mouth." Charmy said, scowling at Astro. The handsome fairy poofed up some bags, and said, "Well, shall we go?" Everyone looked at each other. "Mind if we do something first?" Luke asked. "Go ahead; I shall wait patiently like a rock!" "Thanks." Everyone then started beating up on Astro.


	10. The Drinking Game

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again!**

**Ch.10- The Fairy Odd Game**

Who knew fairies and pixies could get drunk?

"A drinking game? What kind of drinking game?" Timmy asked. "Oh, it's very easy. While we watch Fairly Odd Parents episodes, there are certain things that we have to take drinks to." Luke explained as he held up a bottle of sake in his hand. "Like for instance, if in the episodes you wish for something stupid, like raining ducks, then we take one drink. And to take two drinks, you have to do something stupid, like…I dunno, use your imagination. Three drinks, if someone tries to take over any kind of world. Four drinks if there's yaoi suggestiveness in the episodes. Five drinks if it's you and Cosmo, and then we cringe at the thought of it." "Well that's not fair!" Timmy protested. Luke rolled his eyes. "Fine! It's you and Chester, AJ, or any of your nerdy friends." "What about straight relationships?" Timmy asked. "Oh, we'll take six drinks and call you and idiot for trying to be a romancer." "...Fair enough." "I forgot to mention…seven drinks for anything else I missed." Everyone groaned in frustration.

"…Everyone clear on the rules?" Luke asked, sensing that they wanted to start now. "…What rules?" Eddie scowled as he popped open the cork on his sake bottle. "Okay, there really aren't any rules, except that whoever is the last one to pass out, wins. If you're going to puke, do it in this here bucket." He said, gesturing towards the bucket near Astro. "Hey!" Astro said. "Oh, and just to let you know, Obiotaku16 is not responsible for the damage done to the house nor personalities, lives, whatever…when we're all in a drunken mood. You all agree on that?" "Yeah…let's start!" Charmy said. "Not to mention your virginity in case you end up in bed with someone?" Luke asked, looking at Eddie in the corner of his eye. "…What?" "…Okay, then we all agree! Let the wild rumpus begin!" Luke said, popping in the DVD with five…I dunno, I think now six seasons of FOP episodes into the TV.

Eight hours later….

Everyone was drunk, considering that there was too much randomness going on that it seemed better to fast forward and get to the good part. Not to mention some comments made that would be only appropriate in a NC-17 version of this fanfic. The only ones that hadn't passed out yet were Charmy, and Sanderson. But they were on the verge of doing so. You had to admire the fact that they were fierce competitors when it came to being better than the rest. Charmy's arm was draped around Eddie's neck as she hiccupped with a glass in her hand. "Yer an idiot, ya know that?" She asked. "Sho? Not like yer one too." Eddie replied with a drunken smile. "No, I mean, really…an idiot…ya don't have clue why I like callin' you a perv…" She hiccupped again, swigging out of the glass.

"K…why? Am I really a perv?." Eddie asked, trying to drink out of her glass but was too drunk to even reach for six of them. "Cuz you wanna…get into my pants…an' you know it…" "Naw…I don't wanna…I just want you to kkissh me…that'sh all…" "No..." Charmy tried to say, but slipped into his arms, giggling madly. "I want you to…cuz I like ya…a lot!" Eddie tried to lean down, but there was too many Charmys for him to count. "Which one of ya? There are like…twenty!" After a few unsuccessful attempts, they finally gave up and passed out onto the floor. Little did they know that Mara was looking into the window once again, perched in the tree by the house. She had finally escaped from the crocodiles in Australia, and hitchhiked back to Timmy's house. "So…pixies and fairies can get drunk, eh? That gives me an idea!" She then cackled evilly and slipped away…


	11. Karaoke Fun And A Kidnapping

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again!**

**Ch.11- Karaoke Fun And A Kidnapping**

The FOPGAA cast have a little karaoke fun…not to mention a kidnapping… don't own any of the songs!

"…Morning is coming, and I don't want to let you go...let's just lay here in this bed of rose petals. I know that its written but one kiss can make this start all over again. If you want it baby, just come with me…" Eddie crooned, extending his hand out. Charmy rolled her eyes and thwaped him across the head. "Enough already! You've sung that Usher song two times already!" She said. "Fine…fine…here Astro, your turn." The pixie grumbled as he handed the microphone to the anti-social teen. "Okay..." He scrolled through the TV screen, and chose a song. When the music started playing, Charmy and Eddie screamed, covering their ears. "GAH! NOT N'SYNC!" Astro was a good singer; it's just…his taste in karaoke songs really. He listened to rock music obviously, but it's what he liked to sing that everyone questioned about.

"Ohh…ohh…" He started crooning. "Lying in your arms, so close together…didn't know just what I had…" Charmy and Eddie uncovered their ears. "Actually, I like this song." The pixie said. "Yeah, me too…" Charmy added, listening to her brother sing. "You know, he just might be able to win that American Idol contest I've heard so much about." "Ha! Not unless Simon shoots him down." Eddie snorted. "'You…are the worst singer in America.'" He said in an exact replica of Simon's voice. In the meantime, Cosmo and Wanda were in the doorway. "…Is Astro singing about being crazy?" Cosmo asked. Wanda rolled her eyes. "No! He's singing that song where the guy loses the girl, and how he's driving himself crazy every time he's thinking about her." She explained. "…That's still singing about being crazy, right?" Cosmo finally said. "..Never mind! Here, why don't you sing next?" Wanda said in exasperation, pushing her husband into the living room. "But…" Cosmo started. "I can't sing for peanuts…"

"Go, Cosmo…you're probably better than Wanda any day." Timmy said. "Hey! He does not!" Wanda argued. Cosmo looked through the songbook and carefully chose his song. "Okay, here it goes!" The music started, and everyone sweat dropped. "Just Lose It, by Eminem?" Timmy asked. "For some odd reason it describes me." Cosmo said, ignoring the looks he got. "…I better leave the room so I don't get embarrassed by his antics." Charmy mumbled as she poofed into the kitchen. "I'll come with you!" Eddie said, following her. "Don't even think about it, you horny pedophile. I need someone to hold Cosmo down in case he goes crazy and needs to be tranquillized." Wanda said dully, holding back the pixie by his blazer. "I am not a pedophile!" Eddie protested as he sat on the couch.

"Sure, that's what they all say…" Wanda smirked. Eddie grumbled in irritation and crossed in arms, looking in another direction. Charmy smirked as she yanked the microphone from Cosmo's hands before he could sing. "Hey!" He protested. "Ooooohhaaaahhhhh…Ohhhaaaahhhh..." She started singing. "Oh no…not Jojo! I always have to listen to her!" Astro groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Can somebody explain to me  
Why everybody is trying to be  
Living like a celebrity  
Doing what they see on MTV.  
Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things are what my heart beats for.

Cause its me  
I don't ask for much  
Baby  
Having you is enough..."

"You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
Cause I know you got a lot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You Yeah…"

It don't matter that your car is fly  
And your rims are spinning on the side and  
It don't matter where we go tonight  
Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright.  
That's cool but I'm lookin for more  
It's your love that my heart beats for.

Cause that's me  
Don't have to spend a dime  
Baby  
I just want your time.

_Chorus_  
Ooooohhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh  
Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...

_Chorus_  
Yeah Yeah Yeaey Yeahey Ye Ye Yeah…" Eddie blushed as she finished singing. "Um…why did you sing that for me?" He asked. Charmy scowled. "What? Who says it's for you? It's for Timmy!" "…Er, thanks…" Timmy said. "Oh…" Eddie said, getting embarrassed and scratching the back of his head. Astro saw the sad look on the pixie's face, and decided to cheer him up. "SQUUEEEEE!" "…What the?" Eddie said in surprise as Astro jumped into his lap. "Cheer up! Not everyone gets a song dedicated to him or her! Remember, Charmy hates you! Don't you think that's oddly aimed at the fact that she…might like you?" "Gee, thanks for the thought." Eddie grumbled.

"…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! FOOL! FEELINGS LIKE THAT WILL GET YOU NOWHERE IN YOUR LOVE LIFE!" "…What? That's sounds like…" Wanda started. Mara came crashing through a window, and rolled on the floor a couple of times before standing up. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! That's right!" After a few seconds of silence, she was starting to clutch at her head. "Ow! I knew I shouldn't come in head first!" She wailed. Everyone sweatdropped before they ignored her, continuing to sing songs. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" She yelled. Seeing that they were busy doing something, she grew angry that they weren't paying attention to her, and took a vase. "LISTEN TO ME!" She screamed before she threw a vase at the group, smacking Eddie across the head and knocking him out cold.

Apparently nobody cared about him, because they still were ignoring the evil otaku. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Mara screamed as she picked up the unconscious pixie. "Eh." Cosmo said, shrugging. "DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID PIXIE AND THE FACT THAT I'M GOING TO EXPLOIT HIS POWERS AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD AGAIN?" "Eh." Charmy said. Mara growled and stomped out of the room, frustrated. With the karaoke machine still in usage, they didn't have a care in the world. That is, until Mara tripped over the cord and unplugged the TV on accident. "Blasted TV!" She muttered before she whipped out a small control and transported herself out of there. They stared at the dark TV for a few minutes, and finally reacted.

"REVENGE!" Charmy yelled, finally realizing that the evil otaku took Eddie. She noticed that there was a note on the floor as the group ran into the hallway. "…I took your pixie. Come to Pixies Inc. if you ever want to see your boyfriend ever again. Love, Mara." Astro read out loud. "…Oh no! Eddie! I'll save you, my love!" The dark haired fairy started to poof off, but Charmy held him back. "Who says he's your boyfriend?" She demanded. "Well, apparently he's not yours, is he?" Astro asked with a smirk. "You hate his guts, so obviously he would naturally be mine. Unless you do like him! HA HA!" He then poofed away. "What are you walking about? I do hate his guts! But I will not allow him to be exploited!" Charmy snarled as she followed suit. "…Do you get what's happening?" Cosmo asked. "Nope. How about you, Timmy?" Wanda asked. "No clue." Timmy said. "Well, let's make sure they don't get into trouble, at least." Luke said.


	12. We're On A Mission To Save Her Boyfriend...

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again!**

**Ch. 12- We're On A Mission To Save Her Boyfriend!**

Ah yes…the classic, shining knight in armor saves a beautiful kidnapped princess…or should we say prince?

"Heard that Obiotaku16 is gender bending her reviewers…" Astro said as they flew to Pixies Inc. "Hey! It's not my fault I get confused who's a girl and who's a guy!" The voice from a cloud yelled at him as it followed the group. "Well obviously DARK1ULTIMATE is a guy…" Astro continued. "Well I don't really look at their profiles to see who's a girl and who's a guy you know…" The cloud replied flatly. "Cough Lazy…cough. " Cosmo looked confused as he looked at Wanda. "Um…is it just me, or is our son talking to a cloud?" He asked. "The cloud is the author, Cosmo!" Wanda scowled at him. "And considering how many times explain it in the last story, I thought you'd know who the cloud is!" "…Obiotaku's the cloud? Since when?" Cosmo demanded. Wanda rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. If she did, most likely she would kill him with a spoon.

"So um…why are we flying to Pixies Inc.?" Timmy asked as he drove an air copter next to them, which Luke had graciously stolen for him from Videl while she was chasing the Great Saiyaman. "We're on a mission to save her boyfriend!" Cosmo said proudly, pointing at his daughter, who was turning pink in the cheeks. "…He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled. "He's my boyfriend!" Astro joked as he jumped in and out of the clouds like a dolphin. "…DIE YOU QUEER!" Charmy threw a pineapple at her brother, which had came out of nowhere for no reason. She conked him into unconsciousness, causing him to drop down from the sky. "…Luke, we'll meet you at Pixies Inc while you save Astro. " Wanda said flatly. "Will I find it?" He asked. "Fairy World is the first star, so just keep going to the second star on the right, straight past morning…you'll find it." "…Now where have I heard that before?" Timmy asked dully to himself as he went to retrieve the fairy boy.

Back at Pixies Inc…

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU CRAZY CHICK!" Eddie screamed as he flew away from Mara. "You're a dirty little pixie! Don't you want to take a bath?" Mara screamed back as she ran after him with a butterfly net. (A/N: Butterfly nets work on pixies too…) The poor pixie was tied up, but Mara didn't think about his wings, which he used to get away from her, which was where they were at now. "No! Who knows what things you'll do to be in the bathtub!" He yelled. "Come on! I just want to draw you, Cosmo, and Timmy doing it in the bathtub! Nothing bad!" Mara yelled. "Nothing bad? Hell, three naked guys is already bad enough! I'd rather…AHHH!" Eddie was so busy screaming and flying at the same time, he didn't see a billboard, and crashed into it. "AHAHAHAHA! That's what you get!" Mara laughed giddily as she leapt up and pulled the pixie off the sign. "…Huh? Why are you in your chibi form?" She asked as she held the tiny pixie out in front of her.

"…HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, EVIL MARA!" She heard a voice. "What? Who's there?" She demanded, looking around. "We are…the protectors of good! The punishers of evil! The world saviors…the Great Saiyateam!" Mara turned around to see four caped figures doing all sorts of stupid poses…even their costumes were just as bad. "…AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" She laughed, throwing Eddie to the side like a doll. "Don't tell…you got superhero lessons from Gohan? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Well it's not like it's our choice!" Astro complained as he folded his arms and scowled. "Either that or get an butt kicking from him." "…Hey Charmy, got Eddie?" Wanda called over her shoulder. "Got him!" Charmy was behind Mara, holding the tiny pixie in her arms, practically squeezing him into her chest. "…!…" He turned red before he passed out, spurting blood out of his nose. "Eddie? What's wrong with you?" She panicked, shaking him. "BLAST! You tricked me!" Mara yelled. Cosmo exchanged glances with Timmy and Wanda. "Um…did we trick her? I thought we just got here?" He asked. They shrugged before twirling their fingers like Mara was crazy.

"FEAR MY WRATH, YOU FROSTED FREAKS!" Mara screamed, taking out a bazooka gun and aiming it at them. "…Do we look like Pop-Tarts to you? I don't think so!" Wanda yelled at her. "But I feel like having one right now…" Cosmo said as Mara shot a missile at them. The creaky old building under them exploded, scaring away a few pixies and sprites that were around. "EEK! That almost got us!" Timmy exclaimed as he hung onto a pole. "I wish I had powers to fight Mara!" Cosmo and Wanda grinned at each other, and put their wands together. Meanwhile on the ground below, Mara was laughing evilly and shooting missiles in a very Vegeta-like way. "He shall be mine!" She said before she leapt away. But got her foot caught in a hole. "BLAST! I hope this isn't the end of me!" She grumbled to herself as a few piles of bricks fell on her. Charmy flew fast to avoid the crumbling buildings, but she couldn't make it under one of them, and squealed in excitement. "Timmy! They're…!" Wanda said, pointing out the place where the building collapsed on them.

"Don't worry!" He quickly ran over to them and started throwing pieces of concrete off the pile, sometimes hitting Cosmo and Astro once or twice in the head as he did so. He pulled back the last stone to reveal Eddie in his adult form, protecting Charmy with his own body. "…Hey! You're alive!" Timmy exclaimed, helping them up. Charmy brushed off some rubble, her face a bright red. "…Um…er...thanks for protecting me…" She said. "You're welcome…" Eddie smiled, adjusting his sunglasses on his nose. (A/N: Geez, how the heck does he get his sunglasses to stay on after a battle and an earthquake?) "But you're still a pervert for getting on top of me!" Charmy yelled, kicking him into a nearby wall. "Well, she's back to her old self as usual…" Timmy said, sweatdropping. Charmy turned with hearts in her eyes. "Oh Timmy! You're my hero!" She pounced on top of him and tried to smooch him. "Aw…one of these days she'll going to find out that her heart belongs to Sanderson." Cosmo said. "And then Timmy's heart will belong to me! MUAHAHAHA!" "…Do you always think out loud, Dad?" Astro asked. Cosmo slapped his forehead. "Darn! There I go again!" He said.


	13. Getting High For The Anti Fairies

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again!**

**Ch.13- Getting High For the Anti-Fairies**

It's Friday the 13th, and the anti-fairies have come out to play…but what happens when they meet up with some stoned people?

"…Happy Friday the 13th everybody!" Sanderson said happily the next morning. He threw confetti all over the place and blew on a party horn while twirling an annoying noisemaker. "…Will you shut up! It's 3:00 in the morning!" Everyone yelled, opening their doors and throwing random things at the pixie. They manage to knock him out after a few tries and went back to sleep.

Few hours later…

"…Is everyone awake? Can I celebrate now?" Sanderson asked cautiously as he poked his head into the kitchen, where everyone was having breakfast. "Sure…why are you so happy for?" Charmy asked as he flew in. "Because it's Friday the 13th!" Sanderson answered, jumping around like a girl and throwing flowers around. "Well, we know that Friday the 13th is when the anti-fairies come out and cause havoc, but what is it to pixies?" Timmy asked. "Not telling!" Sanderson said proudly. "Does it have something to do with something illegal and getting your ass busted for it?" Astro asked. "Maybe…" Sanderson said innocently. "Cool! Can I join you?" Wanda scowled at him. "Nobody is doing anything illegal today! Especially you, young man." She added at Astro. "Darn…there goes my weekend…" He muttered.

Somewhere in Anti-Fairy World…

"Well, it's Friday the 13th.What do you wanna do?" Anti-Cosmo asked. "I dunno…what do you want to do?" Anti-Wanda asked. "I know! Why don't we go over to Timmy's house and cause havoc just for the heck of it?" Anti-Cosmo asked. "Okay, fine with me." They poofed away.

Back at the Turner House…

"NO! You can't, and that's final!" Wanda yelled. "What are you doing?" Luke asked as he entered the house. "Oh, well I'm practicing for the 'Nagging Godmothers' contest in Fairy World." Wanda said. "I see…" Luke said. "Where's everyone?" "They're in Sanderson's room." Wanda said. She then looked at her watch. "Oops! I'm a little late! See you later! And make sure they're not doing anything illegal in there where they end up getting busted!" She then poofed away.

Sanderson's room…

"Hey, try this stuff…it's the shizit!" Sanderson said, opening up a small box in front of them. "Oh my gosh…is that…tree?" Cosmo said excitedly. "Daddy! You smoke tree?" Charmy demanded. "Back in the 70's…but it was called 'smoof' back then." Cosmo smirked. "Except that I sometimes regret doing tree…if I had known that you and Astro would turn out like you are today…I shouldn't have did it with your mother at that time…" He started to sigh. "Daddy! I'm telling!" Charmy said, getting up. "No! Don't! Wanda doesn't know I run an illegal tree smuggling ring in here!" Sanderson pleaded. "…Really!" Astro asked excitedly. "Nah…I was just pulling your leg. This is a special type of tree that stole from the royal garden at home…" Sanderson smirked. "…Um…these are just pieces of broccoli." Timmy said flatly as he held them up. "Actually, they look like them, but they're really not." Sanderson explained as he held up a small green one. "It doesn't affect humans at all, because in a way they are broccoli to you guys. But when fairies and pixies get a hold of it…" He then started twitching to show an example.

"I'm still telling!" Charmy said. "Why can't you have a bit of fun?" Sanderson asked, grabbing her hand. "You know you want to." He added, smirking. Charmy shook the pixie's hand off hers and started for the door again. Just as she reached for the door knob, Sanderson grabbed her hand once again and twirled her around, this time sticking a bit of tree in her mouth and lighting it with a small ball of fire magic. Charmy gagged on the weed but still...she was starting to giggle madly... Her laughter was contagious as Sanderson started laughing along. And he wasn't that high yet. "Ooh…" Cosmo said. "That looks fun…" He shoved the twins aside as he ruffled through the box. He giggled, turning to Timmy with a goofy smile on his face. "Who wants some sugar?" He asked, holding his arms out. Astro's eye twitched as he fell to the ground laughing, his tree in his hand. Before Timmy could react, Cosmo tackled him to the ground and started smooching him. "TENTACLES!" Charmy yelled, punching Eddie into the wall.

"…What the hell is going on in here?" Luke demanded as he kicked open the door. Everyone looked up and stared at him. They all saw an ugly monster, and started laughing at him... "SMOOF!" Cosmo yelled, trying to take off his clothes like a stripper but Timmy was too high to even notice. "LALALALALALALALALALA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Charmy laughed shrilly, dancing around like a lunatic. She then stopped and pointed and Luke. "Holy crap! Who let in an ugly dog in the house!" Everyone started laughing again, only more weirder. "STONED!" Sanderson yelled, stealing Astro's tree and taking a huge smoke from it. Just then, Anti-Cosmo and Wanda poofed in. "Um, what the bloody hell is going on?" Anti-Cosmo asked flatly. "Everyone's laughing stupidly and it's not at a joke…" "It looks like they're on them whatchamacallit…tree!" Anti-Wanda guffawed. "I see that, you silly twit. I'm asking what they're doing." Anti- Cosmo replied. Anti-Wanda tilted her head. "Well it looks like they're all trying to have an orgy, but they can't seem to take off their clothes in their stoned state…" She said.

"And the counterpart of our daughter is taping it all while laughing like a lunatic." Anti-Cosmo finished for her. "…Is it just me or are they starting to…OH MY GODS! NAKEDNESS!" Anti-Cosmo yelled, covering his eyes, but was peeking through his fingertips anyway. "Though it is kind of funny to see a threesome." The anti fairy turned to see his wife stripping off her shirt. He paled to a really light-blue color as his monocle fell off. "WHAT THE DEUCE! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON WOMAN!" Anti-Cosmo screamed in a shrill voice while trying to smack his head free of ugly memories that would surely haunt him later. "…Hyuk! That looks like fun! I wanna join!" Anti-Wanda said. "…GAH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD!" Anti-Cosmo freaked out as he pulled as his hair. "LOOK AT YOU ALL! Bloodshot eyes, mouths getting dry, laughing randomly, munchies, twitching, geeking with doing dumb stuff, stupid smirks, hair drooping...I'm getting out of here! This Friday the 13th sucks!" He turned to poof away, but he saw the box of tree next to the um…so called "orgy", and a smirk appeared on his face. "…Though it does have its perks…yoink!" He snatched it and poofed away, knowing perfectly well that his wife will come home eventually. Unfortunately he didn't see Mara watching through the window and taking notes down…

This chapter was originally supposed to be posted on Friday, but I didn't get a chance to…oh well!


	14. You Doo Voodoo!

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again!**

**Ch.14- You Do Voodoo! Pt.1**

Mara plays with a few familiar dolls…

Pixies Inc…

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have collected notes on everyone one of those fools, and have a plan to make their lives miserable! H.P!" The Head Pixie rolled his eyes and flew to Mara's throne. "What? Have you decided to give back Pixies Inc.?" He asked dully. "…What, are you crazy? Of course not! I need you to grant me wishes." She snorted, gesturing for a small pixie to get her a bowl full of French Vanilla ice cream. "…….Any wishes have to file into paperwork…" He started as she growled angrily, crushing a pointy hat in her hand. "…But in your case, I can make an exception." Mara smirked, tossing the hat over her shoulder. "Good…I wish for You-Doo dolls." The Head Pixie might've shown emotion, but it was hard to tell. "…But…"

"Now, pixie!" She yelled in a manner like Jorgen. The Head Pixie held up his cell phone and granted the wish, pinging up a box. Mara grabbed it and opened it, revealing dolls of her targets. She picked up the Cosmo doll and a Timmy doll, smirking very evilly…

Back at the Turner House…

"…CORN MUFFIN!" Cosmo squealed as he pranced around the room. Sanderson rolled his eyes as he and Astro pinged into the room, holding a bunch of shopping bags and boxes in their arms. "Lucky you…it's not your turn to get dragged around shopping …" The pixie muttered, dropping the boxes unceremoniously on the floor before pinging away to get more. "Dad, stay on guard…you might never know if someone bent on destroying us might appear…" Astro warned, and dumped the bags on top of Timmy's bed. "…Why the hell would Mom even need seven pairs of shoes?" He muttered to himself as he poofed away. Cosmo blinked as Timmy walked through his bedroom door. "Hi Cosmo, where's everyone else?" He asked, dropping his school bag by the bathroom. "Wanda and Charmy are out shopping for the day, and Astro and Eddie are with them." He answered.

"Heh...sucks to be them." He said. Suddenly, he flew across the room, knocking down Cosmo. "…Um, I know you're happy to see me, but knocking me down is a bit much, isn't it?" Cosmo asked. "I didn't do it! Something made me!" Timmy argued, getting up. Cosmo gasped. "Is it the boogie man?" He said, ducking behind Timmy. "…I don't think so…I …gah!" Cosmo's hand snaked between his legs, grabbing the teen's crotch. Timmy blushed as the green-haired fairy started groping him and doing all sorts of naughty things. "Stop that!" He squeaked. Cosmo glared at Timmy. "I swear it's not me! It's like I'm possessed or something!" Timmy let out a squeal as Cosmo's hand ducked into his jeans. Just then Sanderson pinged in.

"Hey guys, Wanda wants to know if you want anything to eat…OH MY KAMI, WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?" Sanderson yelled, pointing at them. "WHY IS YOUR HAND DOWN TIMMY'S PANTS!" Cosmo tried to explain as his hand seemed to have a mind of his own and started diving deeper. The pixie freaked out more. "COSMO NO CHIKAN! PEDOPHILE! CHILD MOLESTER! MICHAEL JACKSON SCANDAL! HENTAI NO SHOUNEN-AI!" Sanderson yelled as he backed away from them. He continued calling Cosmo in a mixture of Japanese and English (because pixies remind me of Japanese businessmen in a way); until he saw that Timmy's jeans and boxers were magically pulled down on its own, revealing all. At that point, Sanderson screamed like a girl and passed out. "Um…all of us guys have it, you know!" Cosmo called out to him.

"I don't think that's what he passed out for, Cosmo." Timmy muttered. "Really? I thought it was because he'd never seen another guy's horny…ack!" They were suddenly thrown to the other side of the room and locked into a closet. "Hey! It's dark in here!" Cosmo said. "Eek! How come you're touching where I should be uncomfortable!" "I'm not!" Timmy scowled.

Back at Pixies Inc…

Mara laughed as she kept playing with the Cosmo and Timmy dolls. After a while she got bored and tossed them to the side. "Eh, let's try someone else…" She picked up a doll of Juandissimo. "Hey, it's that one guys who appeared in chapter 9 but wasn't ever heard from again! Kinda like the 'Blair Witch Project' or something." She tossed the doll around a couple of times before throwing it with Cosmo and Timmy.

Back at the Turner House…

"…Timmy, why do I get the feeling that someone is in the closet with us?" Cosmo whispered after a few minutes. "I don't know, but he sounds awfully familiar." Timmy said. Suddenly, they heard angry Spanish coming from the right of them. "Juandissimo?" They asked. "Cosmo, Timmy, it is an honor to see you here, but what am I doing in a closet with you two!" He demanded. "How the hell are we supposed to know?" Timmy answered. Juandissimo blinked, indicating that they could only see each other's eyeballs glowing in the dark, which really didn't make sense since there weren't any light except from under the door. "And were you since chapter 9?" Cosmo asked. "…Not that I minded…" He added. "I do not know…I think the author might've forgotten me, but right now she has not." CRASH!

"You're breaking the fourth wall!" Suddenly as if there was a light bulb, the cloud appeared above their heads. "Juandissimo, don't worry, you'll be in the next few chapters…but won't Remy miss you?" The cloud asked. "Bring him here then." The Spanish fairy responded. There was the sound of a ripping and tearing of his shirt. "Ouch! Watch the shredding! You almost blinded me, and these are the only glowing eyes I have!" Cosmo grumbled.


	15. You Doo Voodoo Pt:2!

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again!**

**Ch.15- You Do Voodoo Pt.2!**

Can anyone stop the screwiest, most random evil plot by Mara? Or will they have to succumb to her will?

"Grr…why do we have to be stuck in this closet!" Juandissimo asked.

"Dunno...hell if I know." Sanderson said. After a few seconds he spoke again.

"…My crotch is vibrating."

"…What?" Timmy asked.

"…Oh wait…that's my cell phone." Sanderson fumbled for his cell phone in the dark.

"Hey! That's my balls!" Cosmo cried. The pixie's eyes cringed as he touched something else before he got it and answered it.

"Sanderson, where are you?" He heard H.P.'s voice ask.

"…Where the hell am I? Where the hell are you! I'm stuck in a bloody closet with three other guys for the gods' sake! What have you been doing, raving?" Sanderson practically screamed into the phone.

"Not quite, but I've got to tell you something important." H.P. said.

"What?"

"…Mara has You-Doo dolls of all of you, and is using it for her own evil ways." He explained dully.

"Which I must admit is quite smart of her." He added. Sanderson rolled his eyes in the dark.

"So that's why Timmy and Cosmo were fondling each other," he muttered to himself.

"…What?" The H.P. asked.

"Nothing, Ojisan." Sanderson said before he hung up.

"So? What did H.P say?" Cosmo asked.

"Mara has something called You-Doo dolls of us." Sanderson answered.

"Holy crap! No wonder we seemed to be doing stuff none of us would normally do!" Timmy exclaimed.

------------------------------------------

Back at Pixies Inc...

Mara grew bored and tossed a Jorgen doll over her shoulder amongst the other dolls, looking through the box.

"I'm so bored! What do you idiots do around here?" She asked. H.P. shrugged.

"We work...we're business people."

"Well duh I know you're business people!" She snarled back.

"Then why'd you ask?" H.P responded. Mara glared at the head pixie before going back to the box.

"...You need to be punished for sassing me...where is your doll?" She muttered to herself. H.P.'s eyes widened in horror. Who knew what Mara was capable of?

-------------------------------------------

Turner House...

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Charmy whined. Wanda and Charmy had finally come back from shopping, and realized that nobody was around.

"What is your problem?" Astro yelled as he poked his head from his room.

"I can't find that idiot pixie boyfriend of mine!" Charmy said. A dark blue eyebrow arched upward.

"Oh ho...so you're admitting you like Sanderson, eh?" He asked.

"...Of course not! That's perposterous!" Charmy blinked.

"Wow, I didn't even know I knew that word." Astro rolled his eyes and ducked back into his room. Wanda went to his door.

"Where's Timmy, your father, and Sanderson?' She asked. Astro muffled something about a closet, and Wanda walked towards the coat closet, yanking it open to discover...

"AHHHHH! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Sanderson screeched as he tumbled out of the closet, rolling on the floor and covering his eyes.

"THE HORROR! THE RATED NC-17 HORROR IN THE CLOSET!" Wanda rolled her eyes and thwapped the pixie across the head.

"Get up, you're fine...the rating doesn't go up that high anyway on this site." She said before there was the sound of a...CRASH!

"Fourth wall!" They watched as DARK1 ULTIMATE came out and patched up the wall.

"Hi guys!" He said before disappearing. Sanderson blinked before he resumed his screeching of how he didn't have virgin eyes anymore, or something like that. Cosmo, Timmy and Juandissimo came out of the closet, (literally, hahah. XD) and smiled at Wanda. She looked suspiciously at them.

"How come you don't usually poof in 'Muy Macho' like that, anymore?" She asked.

"Ohohohoho...my dear Wandita...there are things that probably do not know about me!" Juandissimo said, ripping his shirt again and again.

"He's trying to say he's really gay." Astro called out. Juandissimo glared at the young fairy who just shrugged.

"What? I was doing you a favor. Not everyone can understand your flowery language, you know."

"...Are you okay, Sanderson?" Charmy asked as she helped her 'boy toy' off the ground.

"When you're around my love, I'm always okay." He said.

"Ah, get a room you two." Cosmo snorted.

"...Fine...off to the bedroom, then!" She dragged Sanderson to her room and locked the door. Wanda ran after them and pounded on the door.

"He didn't mean it literally!" She yelled.

"Oh poo." Charmy said in a disappointed voice as they both came out of the room. There were already lipstick kisses on the pixie's face, and his hair was all tussled.

"Tee hee...meet me in my bedroom tonight." She whispered in his ear before playfully pushing him away. Cosmo glared at Sanderson, wondering if there was more going on than he normally knew.

"So we figured out what was making us fly all over the place." Timmy said. Wanda, Charmy, and Astro were confused.

"What do you mean?" They asked. Timmy sighed and relayed to them what they found out at the beginning of the chapter.

"You Doo Dolls! That's not good!" Wanda said.

"We have to stop Mara from using them to do things we don't normally do!" She exclaimed. "...LIke what?" Sanderson asked. Charmy leaned over and whispered something into his ear.

"OH MY GODS! SLASH PAIRING OF ME AND H.P!" He screamed.

"We have to stop her!" And so once again they were on their way to stop Mara and her evil plans to take over the world. But it's not going to be easy as last time...

AN: AHHHHHHHHHHH! It's been such a long time since I updated! So sorry! I was soooo busy, that's why! I promis i will update it often now!


	16. Saving The Sanity: Not!

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again!**

**Ch.16- Saving The Sanity...Not!**

The entire group poofed/pinged to Pixies Inc, which was now called 'Mara's Extra Evil World With Pixies As Her Slaves' on the sign. All the buildings were entirely made of cheese, much to Cosmo's delight.

"Does anyone remember Mara's weakness from last time?" Timmy asked. Cosmo and Wanda whipped out a couple of shoujo-ai doujinshi.

"Good! Mara won't be able to get near us." Sanderson blinked, dropping Charmy onto the ground as he grabbed a nearby one.

"Ooh! Tenchi Muyo fem slash!" Charmy thwapped him across the head for dropping her.

"Idiot! You're never make a good boyfriend if you keep doing that!" Sanderson looked up from behind the nudie magazine.

"I'm your boyfriend? Since when?" He asked. Charmy bit her lip and looked like she was about to cry, but inside she knew no guy could resist her tears.

"Oh come on, don't cry...I hate it when girls cry." Sanderson sweatdropped, marking his place in the nudie mag and hugged her, grinning as he rubbed her butt at the same time. Charmy grew red as he realized what he was doing.

"PERVERT! YOU WON'T GET LAID TONIGHT FOR THAT!" She screamed, punching him into the air. Astro caught the doujinshi and started reading it, humming a jaunty tune. Cosmo and Wanda exchanged wierd looks and wondered if they were all related. Charmy muttered something about killing pixies before they flew towards Mara's kingdom.

-----------------------------------------

"Holy crap! What's wrong with you!" Mara demanded as she watched HP cower under the mighty voodoo doll of him in Mara's hand.

"WelL duh. I'm afraid of slashness." H.P muttered.

"OHOHOHO! I always win!" Se said, putting a hand to her mouth and laughing like those wierd villainesses on anime shows.

"Um, okay. Whatever. We're like, not getting any progress in this story if there's utter randomness around." The Head Pixies said. CRASH!

"Fourth wall!" Someone yelled.

"Blast! There must be someone approaching!" Mara ran to a nearby window and looked into her telescope.

"Oh look. The nerd brigade is coming to fight me once again. Ha! This time I'm ready!" She pulled a lever to her left, which just happened to be there for no reason, and laughed as several mechanical arms shot out from the interior of the buildings, holding butterfly nets.

"OH MY GOD! I DON'T WANNA GET PINNED TO A BOX!" Sanderson said in horror as the nets shot out at them.

"What?" Charmy asked.

"You know how human children pinned bugs to a box for their dumb science project?"

"...Oh. RUN AWAY!" Everyone scattered into different directions, hoping to confuse the robot arms. Unfortunately, they all stupidly ended up in the same place.

"Stupid town square!" Sanderson muttered to himself as they all stood back to back in fighting stances.

"Any bright ideas?" Timmy asked dully.

"CHEESE PANTS!" Cosmo said happily.

"Nope." Astro said.

----------------------------------

"I don't know why, but for some odd reason I want to get laid by Charmy by the end of this chapter." Sanderson said as they sat in a dark and damp cell.

"You're learning what it means to be horny, grasshopper." Luke said, patting his shoulder.

"So why don't we look at nudie mags while we're in here?" He asked happily, taking out several ones from who knows where.

"Okay!" Sanderson snickered as dirty thoughts started to appear in his mind.

---------------------------------

"What's wrong, Charmy?" Cosmo asked as he saw his daughter shudder. She looked behind her.

"I don't know why, but I think Sanderson is thinking dirty thoughts about me while reading a nudie." Charmy muttered.

"How can that be? We're in a cell on the other side of the freaking castle!" Cosmo said, hoping he'd get to choke the pixie for no reason.

"Exactly." Cosmo got confused.

"Okay, whatever. So how do we get out of here without waking those sprites?" He asked as he gestured to the sleeping hippies guarding their cell.

"...I've got an idea...but promise me you won't get mad at me for it." Charmy said.

"Okay."

----------------------------------

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Fairy girls gone wild!" Luke looked up from his magazine.

"What?" He asked. Sanderson shrugged.

"I don't know...I like to say random things."

"...Aren't we supposed to be saving the sanity?" Luke asked.

"Eh, let's do it the next chapter." They then went back to their reading.


	17. Stuck in Jail

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again!**

**Ch.17-Stuck In Jail**

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mara laughed evilly as she paced the dungeon floor, twirling a few keys in her hand.

"I have you all in my power! FEAR MY FANGIRLISM LIKE THE CHICKENS YOU ARE!" Sanderson lifted a hand.

"...What?" She snapped.

"Um, is it okay if we just sit here and tremble?" He asked. Mara glared at him, causing him to freak out and back away to the wall of the cell.

"Some man you are!" Charmy called from a few cells down.

"Shut up! It's not like I asked to be here!" Sanderson yelled back. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Please! Can we not have a lover's quarrel here? We're in a very wierd predicament here..." A ping and a poof later, Luke was out like a lamp, having two baseball bats thwack him rather hard in the head.

"We're not lovers!" They yelled. Cosmo waved his hand madly.

"Pick me! I've got the answer!" Mara rolled her eyes and pointed at him.

"Yes, you." Cosmo stood up and got a huge smile on his face before he broke into song.

"'This is the song that doesn't end! Oh yes it goes on and on my friend! Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was! And they'll just keep on singing it forever because it doesn't end, oh yes it goes on and on my friend...'" At that point, Mara screeched and covered her ears.

"Stop singing that blasted song! It'll get stuck in my head!" Cosmo kept singing it, gesturing for everyone else to sing it.

"We'll only stop if you let us go." Wanda suggested as Luke, Timmy, Astro, Charmy, and Sanderson started to sing.

"La la la, something something, well we don't the words, but I'll keep on singing forever because this is a song that doesn't enddd! La la la la la la la..."

"ARGH! FINE! I'LL LET YOU ALL GO! JUST STOP SINGING!" Mara threw the keys at Cosmo's cell before she ran away.

"But I'll be back for you!" She said snarled, pointing at them. Everyone managed to get out of their cell, when they heard... BOING! BOING! BOING! Timmy looked around.

"Uh oh." He said.

"What?" Wanda asked. He pointed in the direction of the sound.

"A FRIGGIN GIANT BOUNCY BALL IS AFTER US!" He screamed.

"RUN!" Everyone either flew or ran down the hallways, their eyes as big as dinner plates. They continued running through the halls before they saw the entrance to Mara's castle. She quickly saw this, and hit a button. The door started to close very slowly.

"Let's see you try to escape this now!" Charmy looked at Sanderson.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just walk out." He said.

"Oh...okay." The door kept closing slowly that Sanderson lifted an eyebrow and walked out, followed by everyone else. He poked his head in the entrance.

"You might want to check your garage door, Mara." He said before the door closed. Mara threw a temper tantrum.

"BLAST! I knew I should've when my warrenty expired!"


	18. At The Spa: Day 1

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again!**

**Ch.18-At The Spa: Day 1**

When you just finished a battle with a crazy fangirl, what better way to relax than at the Fairy World Magical Springs and Spa?

Fairy World Magical Springs And Spa...the most uppity spot to getting the best spa treatment in the universe. But to get in, you have be beautiful, and have a reservation. Some do, and some don't. Others are just plain wondering why they're being dragged to a place that was entirely filled with fairies.

"...Why are we here?" Sanderson asked as he dropped his luggage at the foot of the building. Namely him, the minority of the group.

"Because we all need to relax...especially you, Sanderson." Charmy said as she flew ahead to the counter.

"I don't need to! I'm fine." He prompted. Charmy lifted an eyebrow and surveyed him, clucking her tongue as he twitched frequently and looked behind him in case Mara was around. Can we say, paranoid?

"Look, there she is!" Charmy said, pointing behind him. Sanderson screamed like a girl and leapt into her arms.

"DON'T LET HER GET ME!" He wailed.

"Idiot. I was just joking." Charmy whacked him in the head before she dropped him. She took out six reservations and handed to the fairy behind the counter. Luke was off somewhere trying to figure out where Mara was going to strike next.

"Welcome back, Charmy! I thought we'd never see you again!" She smiled and gestured to her family, and Sanderson.

"I booked the finest spa treatment for my family and my boyfriend." The fairy woman looked over Sanderson with a bit of a 'ick...a pixie,' kind of face.

"Well, all is in order...though I doubt your pixie...boyfriend will enjoy himself." She said, handing back the reservations. Charmy smiled a bit frostily and pushed her family ahead of her.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure he does." They then left the office and headed for the hotel.

"Hey, you called Sanderson your boyfriend, and didn't cringe about it. That's a first." Astro observed. Charmy sighed and thwapped her twin across the head.

"The reason I said that was if I told that he was just here to relax, they'd kick him out because they'll think he'll take over. But if he was with someone they knew, then it's okay. You saw how that woman at the counter was."

"Oh gee, thanks..." Sanderson scowled, hiding his disappointment. Charmy just patted his hand.

"Someday, pervert...someday." She then ran from him, giggling.

"Hey, I am not a pervert!" He yelled, brandishing his luggage menacingly as they ran around.

"They are so cute together...I wish I could be like that." Astro pouted until he was tapped on the shoulder. He and Timmy turned to see a couple of hot fairy guys dressed in white. One of them was African-American and had wild blue hair, while the other was Caucasian and had spiky brown hair.

"Hello! Would you like to try our spa treatments?" The brown-haired one asked.

"Um, sure, why not?" Timmy asked. Astro grinned widely and held out his arms.

"Lead the way, handsome." They strolled away, leaving Cosmo and Wanda behind to watch their daughter being chased by her annoyed significant other.

"Massaging?" Cosmo asked. Wanda smiled.

"Why not?" They flew away towards the building to relax, while Sanderson and Charmy stopped smacking each other in the head to realize that they were being stared at.

"Drat! I can believe they left us behind! It's like they were embarrassed to be seen with us!" She scowled, putting her hand on her hips. Sanderson snickered.

"Us? I think it's just you." The fairy girl narrowed her eyes but got an evil smirk on her face.

"You know, you're right...I've got a little something to reward you with." Charmy said as she grabbed Sanderson's arm and flew away into the hotel.

-------------------------------

"So how it coming, Sanderson?" Charmy asked as she flipped through a fashion magazine. She heard a screech of pain and a rip.

"DAMN YOU, DAMN THE BROCCOLI, AND DAMN THE WRIGHT BROTHERS!" Charmy rolled her eyes.

"Please...you're not Stewie Griffin..." She said.

"Damn you, vile woman! You have impeded my work since the day I met you!" Charmy snorted.

"No wonder you're still a virgin after all these years..." After getting into the hotel, Charmy forced Sanderson to get a Brazilian bikini wax, which she claimed was 'all the rage nowadays.' The pixie, being clueless to was 'in', decided to try it, which is why he was cussing his little bishounen head off.

"Well at least I don't dress like some kind of friggin teenybopper! ...OUCH! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING! I STILL HAVEN'T USED THAT YET!" The turquoised-haired girl just smirked to herself and turned the page.

"That reminds me...I've got to take you shopping later on." There was a few more rips and more screams of pain coming from behind the curtain a few feet away.

--------------------------------

"So what do you think?" Charmy asked as she stood backwards. Astro and Timmy tried not to laugh out loud as he looked at what Sanderson was wearing.

"I'm going to drown you in the mud baths, Charmy. This is not me!" Sanderson growled as he came out of the dressing room. He wore a bright pink shirt and tight blue jeans which showed off his ass very nicely with the pink and black skateboard shoes he wore. The gel in his hair was washed out and blow-dried, so now it was fluffy and hung over his left eye. He wore black wristbands to match. Overall, he looked like a skaterboarder.

"What? Of course it is." She said absently while mentally congratulating herself on succeeding on making Sanderson sexy. It was a dirty job, but someone had to do it.

"I look gay!" Sanderson complained as he looked in the mirror. Astro scowled.

"Hey! I resemble that remark." Timmy took a deep breath before talking.

"Mind if I take a picture?" He asked, holding up a digital camera.

"Huh?" A flash later, Sanderson was throttling Timmy and Astro. If he were to try it with Charmy, he'd get his ass kicked.

"Hi everyone! What's going..." Wanda and Cosmo's mouth dropped opened as they surveyed Sanderson.

"Nice outfit, Eddie." Wanda commented a few seconds later. But Cosmo, being the idiot he was, burst out laughing.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOOK GAY!" The pixie scowled as Wanda thwacked Cosmo.

"Is our vacation over yet?"


End file.
